


Arkadia Avenue

by Richie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, Multi, Non-Monogamy, Polyamory, Roommates to lovers, Sweetness, communal living, intentional community, lincoln is a cinnamon roll, shared housing, shared living, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richie/pseuds/Richie
Summary: Anya arched her eyebrow and chuckled. “Oh yeah for sure Lex…you should definitely call Raven to further inquire. Yeah right.” She said, dripping with sarcasm. “It is a neat part of town, but I wasn’t actually serious.” “I’m going to do it. I’m actually going to call.” She said as she stood up to grab her phone, not remembering where she left it. “You’re kidding! Say you’re kidding. What like you’re actually going to live in a house with five other people? I mean you read the ad! Communal kitchen, dining, and living area. Oh! Don’t forget the communal bathrooms.” She said incredulously. OrThe one where Lexa is unhappy, quits law school, and somehow ends up in a communal household with the Kru. It's bliss.





	1. Arkadia Avenue

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa quits Law school and ends up finding a very interesting Ad
> 
> **I own nothing. I'm not even sure what I'm doing. Cheers.

Chapter 1: Arkadia Ave

“Enough! We **are** not having this conversation Alexandria.”

“No, mother, we are having this conversation. I’m fucking miserable!” Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, but she refused to let her emotions overcome her in front of her mother.

“ _Language_ Alexandria! And lower your voice. There is a room full of people right outside that door.”

She did it. Lexa had finally had enough and told her mother she was quitting law school. She was born Alexandria Woods, daughter of Cynthia and Gustus Woods. She was 7.5 pounds and absolutely perfect. She was put in the best preschool, then the most elite private schools. All her life she had to have the best of everything (according to her mother). Her mother was unrelenting when it came to Lexa’s education in particular and determined to have her daughter follow in her footsteps. Lexa allowed herself to be pushed, to be critiqued, and to be paraded around the crème de la crème. ( _“Lexa,”_ she remembers her mother saying time and time again, _“these people are essential to your future. To your life. It’s all about networking and you have to start now. So suck it up and go out there and ingrain your name into their minds”). This was her life. Until now. Right now she was standing directly in front of her mother telling her she was quitting law school._

Her mother was seething. 

“No, mother. I will **not** lower my voice because you’re not seeming to comprehend this information. I’m leaving law school.”

“Alex..”

“NO. I never even wanted to study Law. YOU wanted me to. You wanted me to do everything you did. Follow in your perfect footsteps and I was just supposed to be quiet and do as you say. Do you know what I wanted to do? Go to public high school. Go to an average public fucking university where I could major in something like Psychology or Spanish or…HELL I don’t know. Regardless, whatever it would have been it would have been **MY** choice, not yours.”

Lexa’s mother didn’t speak at first. She simply stared and kept quiet for a few moments before she lowered her voice and said, “If you do this Alexandria…if you abandon your education…leave Harvard..you’re cut off. Believe me when I say this. I will not pay for University. I will not pay for an apartment…your clothes…your extracurricular activities, whatever the hell you will be doing after you make the biggest mistake of your life, I will not drop a single penny. How can you possibly know what you want at 22? You don’t. So let’s go back in that room, you will put a smile on your face, and mingle. Do not disappoint me.”

“Goodbye, mother.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Thank you for letting me crash here for a while Ahn..seriously. I owe you.” Lexa was currently in Anya’s apartment sitting on one of her bar stool’s where she was watching her make dinner. She had moved to Polis, New York about five years ago from D.C. It was a charming college town that buzzed with energy. Anya loved the relaxed feel here compared to the busy city life. Since they were kids the older girl was always whipping up something in her kitchen or bringing Lexa over her latest creation. It was no surprise when she decided to open up her own bistro in the little city where she can do what she’s always enjoyed. 

“Lex, shut up. You’ve told me a hundred times already. You know you can always stay here if you need to. I’m your safe place bitch.” 

Lexa smirked at her best friend as she felt her heart go light. This was family. Not a father who she barely saw, or a domineering mother, or even an empty house. She wasn’t sure what she would do if she didn’t have her. They met when she was 9 and Anya was 11. Anya’s parents had just moved to D.C. from California for her father’s job to a bordering neighborhood. The older girl had rode up on her bike to Lexa’s front yard where she was reading under her favorite tree. ( _“Hey nerd. I hear there’s a park close to here. Is that true? Yes…no…maybe. Do you speak? What’s so great about that book anyway?” A young Anya ripped the book from Lexa’s hands._

_“Hey! What is wrong with you? Who do you think you are waltzing up into someone’s yard, someone you don’t know and grabbing their things??” Lexa was more than mildly annoyed._

_“What kid uses the word ”waltzing”? Look you can sit here and be a lame-o burrito in your yard or you can come check out the park with me. You have all day to read but only a small amount of time to kick it with me so ya in or ya out nerd squad?”_

_Lexa couldn’t believe this moron currently standing in her front yard, holding onto her bike handle with the most ridiculous looking outfit on. Lexa also couldn’t believe that she was actually considering going. This chick was nothing like Lexa, and she found her absolutely fascinating. “Fine. I’ll go for an hour, but THAT’S IT. Let’s go. And don’t talk too much.”_

_“Sucker. LET’S GO.”_

_Lexa was a fool for thinking she would only spend an hour with the bizarre girl and then go home. The two ended up exploring the whole park and even found an ice cream shop a block or so down from it, only arriving back just before 9pm. From then on the two spent as much time together as much as Lexa’s mom would allow. They were a team-Ahn and Lex. Bizarro and the nerd. Lexa wouldn’t have had it any other way.)_

“Lexxxxaaaaa….helloooo…” Anya was waving her hand in front of Lexa’s face. “Zone out much? I asked what your plan is now. I mean I know you’re trying to detach yourself from the structured life, but you’ve gotta do something, right?”

“Sorry Ahn, I’m just in my head a bit. Yeah about that…I may or may not be considering staying here. In Polis I mean….I just need a change of scenery and I definitely don’t want to be in the same city as my mother. At least not for a while.”

“Oh my god nerd I’ve been waiting for this day my whole life. Okay, not my whole life, but ever since I moved away and then you moved to go to school. I freaking miss you, you know that. It just sucks because I wish we could live together…but you know I already have a roommate.” 

Lexa sighed, “I know Ahn…and honestly I think it will be good for me to find a place of my own and find myself a bit. Plus, we will be living in the same town so I’ll get to see your gross face all the time.” She smiled as Anya stuck out her tongue. 

“Yeah yeah. Oh! I could always use some help at the restaurant. One of the girls’ mother’s been pretty ill so she won’t be able to come in as often for a while. I know it’s probably not what you’re into but..”

“Ahn hush. Yes, I would seriously appreciate that. Plus it will give me time to figure my shit out. Speaking of, starting tomorrow the apartment search is on!” she exclaims throwing her head down in her arms.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning was a chilly one. Lexa could hear the wind against the window as she leaned over the bed to pull open the curtain. Snow was just begging to come down but she knew it still wasn’t due for another day or two. Wrapping her sweater tighter around her waist she headed into the kitchen to make coffee. While it brewed she opened her laptop to begin her apartment search. 

Two cups of coffee and 40 minutes later she was ready to pull her hair out. She heard Anya walk into the kitchen yawning. 

“Why are you up so early kid?” She watches Anya go over to pour herself a cup of coffee, opening the cabinet to grab her favorite mug. 

“ANYA!”, Lexa exclaimed, “I thought you promised to throw that mug out! It’s so embarrassing jeez.” The coffee mug had a picture of Lexa making a silly face. 

“Not this again kiddo. I’m not throwing this mug away and you want to know why? It’s seriously one of the few things that bring me pure joy.”

“I should have never threatened to do that to you and then that idea never would have gotten in your head. Fine…keep it, but in exchange you can help me search for a place to live so I don’t end up on the streets cold, frozen, and hopeless.”

Anya rolls her eyes. “Fucking drama queen. Yeah let me go grab my computer and get some coffee in my sys or this chick’s not doing anything.” Grabbing the ridiculous mug she made her way into the other room. 

An hour later the two of them were still sitting in the living room, Anya lounged sideways in the recliner and Lexa on the couch. 

“Ughhhhh I just don't know what to do. These are all overpriced for a one bedroom or for me to live alone in a 2 bedroom. I’m definitely going to have to find a roommate or live with someone. I mean I still have some savings and a bit in my checking that could hold me over…”. Lexa snapped her laptop shut and threw it to the side. “Screw it. The streets it is!” A pillow smacked her in the face. 

“You’re not living on the streets weirdo just give it time. I thought I saw something..right..oh! Lex! Not exactly sure what this is but they’re looking for a roommate and it’s actually in a really cool part of town…near tons of local little restaurants and the best coffee shop where they do the foam just right and..”

“Anya! Shut up and let me see the ad already!” She yells as she yanks the computer away and begins to read aloud,

**“Roommate wanted!**  


“We are Trikru, an intentional family of 5 looking for a 6th roommate! Beautiful, historic home on Arkadia Ave. Room is spacious, has great lighting, tall ceilings, and a charming homey feel. We have a communal kitchen, dining area, and living area. There are also 5 bedrooms, 2 1/2 baths, a small sunroom, a garden, and wifi. We are a friendly, open minded, dynamic group of young 20-30 something year olds who love to work hard, play harder, and make the most out of life. Mostly independent finances besides food and household maintenance as needed. For more details please further inquire at _xxx-xxx-xxxx._ Ask for Raven.”

Anya arched her eyebrow and chuckled. “Oh yeah for sure Lex…you should definitely call _Raven_ to further inquire. Yeah right.” She said, dripping with sarcasm. “It is a neat part of town, but I wasn’t actually serious.” 

“I’m going to do it. I’m actually going to call.” She said as she stood up to grab her phone, not remembering where she left it. 

“You’re kidding! Say you’re kidding. What like you’re actually going to live in a house with five other people? I mean you read the ad! _Communal kitchen, dining, and living area._ Oh! Don’t forget the communal bathrooms.” She said incredulously. 

“Look Ahn…this is weird for me. Everything in my brain is screaming _what the fuck_ , you don’t want to live there, but honestly…I never go outside of my comfort zone. I never do anything outside of the box or try new things. I quit law school to figure myself out. Hell, I quit so I could breathe!” She threw her hands up dramatically and grabbed her phone by the coffee maker. 

Anya walked over towards her and leaned against the counter. “Alright kid…it’s your life and I really do want you to be happy…to enjoy life to it’s fullest. It just sounds a little woo woo to me. They are a hot little group though, aren’t they? Did you see the picture?”

“Let me see.” Okay so they really were…which didn’t mean a damn thing to Lexa. “You know I could call and they could have already found a roommate or I find out they’re super strange. Who knows. I never know unless I call, right?” She said, feeling the doubt beginning to form in her stomach. 

Anya smirked. “Go for it nerd.”


	2. Trikru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the Kru. They have a family meeting. Lexa makes a call.

Chapter 2: Trikru

“GUYS! Who the heck finished off the hummus?? I wanted to make a wrap for lunch and now I’m running late for work and no one is even listening to me….” 

“Clarke, is that you talking to yourself? Did you not get your morning hug? Or just not enough coffee?” Lincoln laughs and goes to wrap his arms around the blonde and she gladly accepts. “I may or may not have eaten the rest of the hummus…” 

She slaps his arm playfully. “Linc! Ugh good thing I love you. I want the spicy. Here by tomorrow please and thank you. I’m out! Already behind…damn it.” Clarke grabs her purse and slings it over her shoulders as she heads towards the door. 

“WAIT!” 

Clarke stops and turns around. “Rae I gotta go now, I’m really running beh-“

Raven comes around the corner. “Okay okay! But I just wanted to remind you-family meeting tonight. Don’t forget Clarkey!” She points a serious finger at her, smiles warmly, and hugs her goodbye. 

“I’ll be back by 5, don’t worry Rae. Bye guys, love you!”

_/Love you!/_

The front door closes and Raven makes her way to the kitchen. “Linc, did you hear me? Family meeting tonight around 7ish.” The tan woman leans in to kiss Lincoln on the lips. 

“I heard and I’ll be there, of course. Save me the comfy chair, would ya? Now come here.” He leans her against the counter and begins to press a kiss onto her neck.

“Fuck Linc..you know I appreciate morning action…” These are the mornings she loved. Waking up early, being kissed, and being in the presence of the people she cares about the most. “Damn L…right under the ear yeah.” The floor creaks. 

“ _Ahem_. Someone A. Forgot to wake me and B. Forgot to give **me** morning kisses.” Octavia is standing in the open doorway looking as cute as ever in her oversized sleep shirt and messy hair. 

Raven makes her way over to her and wraps her arms around the girl while Lincoln pours three cups of coffee. “You are too cute to wake up. That’s why I like to let you sleep…and if you recall I tried to give you a little somethin’ somethin’ this morning and you promptly told me to go find L because you were sleeping.” She pecks O on the lips and smirks. 

“I can’t help it, you know I love my sleep. Besides, you and Linc are the morning sex fiends, not me.” She walks over to Lincoln and goes on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. “Morning _niron_.” She says lowly. 

“Morning you.” He hands her a mug and returns a kiss. “Breakfast?”

Raven looks back and forth between the two of them, embracing and with pure adoration in their eyes. Yep, these are definitely the kind of mornings she lives for.  
______________________________________________________________________

Later on that afternoon they all sat around in the common area chatting about their days. Clarke was talking enthusiastically about the new pieces that had arrived in the gallery where she works, while Octavia and Lincoln were showing off some of their moves from their partner yoga class. Raven came to the front and plopped herself down on the ottoman. 

“Lincoln, do not drop our girl! Alright Kru! It’s already 7, but Bell just texted and said he’ll be here in 5. So we’ll start as soon as he gets here. Also, don’t fret about dinner! I already prepped some of the stuff earlier today so we wouldn’t have to do much after the meeting. Just a heads up though…it’s freaking delicious.” 

Clarke snickered. “Rae you always say that and yet it always has some kind of weird, distinct flavor that-“

“Hey hey, listen here Clarkey poo. This is a friendly space…I’m going to need compliments, not complaints.” She threw her nose in the air jokingly. “Guess we know who’s getting the smallest ration tonight.”

They all started laughing just as Bellamy came through the front door. 

“Sorry! Sorry! I swear O, mom was showing me paint swatches for her kitchen and going on and on about how she was going to tear out the wall and build an island and blah blah blah. Well, you know how she is.” He took off his coat as he explained and went to sit on the floor against the couch. 

Octavia shook her head and chuckled. “That’s mom for you. I’ll give her a call tomorrow. Glad you made it back safe…from her, not the traffic. Ha. Anyway, ready Rae?”

“Yep! Okay sweet peeps, it’s officially January 1st! As you all know Clarke is going back to school in 2 weeks!” The group started cheering as Clarke grinned. “I know, I know. Our little girl is growing up so fast! Anyway, since she will have evening classes on Tuesday’s and Thursday’s, this means we have to switch up dinner duty. I haven’t made up a draft schedule yet so I will get that to you next week for the “OK” on it. Also, the temperature dropped pretty low last night so we want to make sure we’re turning the faucets on at night to drip. We just don’t want to chance the pipes freezing. Not sure if we need to do them all, but let’s go ahead and do just the two. Me, Linc, and O will be responsible for the downstairs, obviously. Clarke and Bell, you two are responsible for the upstairs bath. We shouldn’t have to worry about the half bath. That cool with you guys?” Everyone nods their heads except for Lincoln who gives a thumbs up. “Bell, I wanted to say thank you again for fixing the staircase rail…and for not laughing when I tripped and fell. True friend.” Raven leaned over to give him a big high five. They continued to discuss a few more small family matters and schedule conflicts. 

“Alright so…there is one main thing I actually wanted to discuss. As we all know, Luna moved out 2 months ago-sorry Bell. I know it’s a touchy subject and we all agreed to hold off on another roommate for a while and just enjoy being together as is. I think that was a great idea and I know we all needed that time to adjust. However…I would like to suggest searching for another roommate…ONLY if we all agree, of course. I love each of you so much, you know that, but I think it’s time to bring someone new into the house. Plus, it will help with the additional costs and all that jazz. So…could we vote?” She glanced over at Bellamy hesitantly. She knew Luna’s departure was something he was still working through, but knew it wouldn’t help to keep her old room empty and lingering of her. 

Lincoln was the first to speak up. “I personally vote yes. You know I always say the more, the merrier, as long as they are compatible with each of us, so my vote is yes.”

Octavia nodded her head in agreement. “I second that. I personally would like a new energy in the house, and I like even numbers so..” Rae shot her a glare and O quickly put up her hands in defense, laughing. “Except three! Three is the almighty exception babe. Like the Golden Trio…or the Triforce…or when you do that thing with your fing-“

“PLEASE STOP.” Bellamy cringes and Clarke is doubled over from laughing so hard. “For once in your life please remember your brother is in the room. I support the passion okay just..not in front of me. You’re right though Rae. I think a new roommate is a good idea. We should be living in the present and yeah…I like having a sixth person here. It also wouldn’t hurt to not see that room empty and closed off. So I vote yes.” 

Raven couldn’t help the excitement bubbling up. “Yayyyyyy. Hell yeah. So just you Clarke, whaddya say?” 

“Obviously, I’m outvoted so…I vote yes?”

“Clarke you know all our voices count. If we’re not all in agreement then we won’t move forward with it. It’s all our space and our safety and comfort are the most important things.”

The blonde tapped her fingers on her legs nervously. “It’s not that I’m opposed to a new roommate, you know that…it’s just I really want someone who adds to our family and doesn’t take away from it. Know what I mean? There was just so much hurt with Luna and I don’t want a repeat situation. Or…if someone new comes in, gets comfortable with us, we get comfortable with them, and then they leave.”

Rae was sympathetic with Clarke. She knew she struggled with people leaving even with the other girl’s constant rant about how nothing is permanent, that life is ever changing, and that’s what makes every moment so special. “Clarkey I promise you, I plan on having many exchanges with whomever is interested and we will make sure we’re all in consensus before anything is put in stone. Okay?”

“Of course Rae, I trust you. Above any doubt, I trust you. That’s why I vote yes.”

Raven jumped on top of the ottoman in excitement. “WE’RE GETTING A NEW ROOMMATE SCOOBIES!!”  
______________________________________________________________________

_A week later…_

“Go for it nerd.”

Lexa picked up her cell and referred back to the number from the ad. After a few rings she hears a female voice on the other line.

“Raven speaking!” 

She wasn’t sure where to start or what to say…maybe she should just hang up and accept this was a silly idea and what the hell was she think-

“Hellooo…anyone there?”

“Uh..ye-yes. My name is Lexa and I’m calling to inquire about the ad for the roommate. I mean the open room for a new roommate…is that still available?” Very smooth Lexa. She had always been top in her class and yet couldn’t seem to form a complete sentence. 

“Yes, the room is still available. We have met with two other people so far, but there’s nothing set just yet. Are you interested in shared housing?” 

Was she interested in shared housing? Not exactly, but wasn’t that the whole point? “Yes. Um, yes I’m interested. There wasn’t much information on the ad so…I was calling to see if I could get the details about the room as well as the rent cost?” 

She heard the other woman clear her throat before saying, “Okay so here’s how it goes. We can go ahead and schedule a meet up time for you to come to the house. That way we can have a sit down, explain all the ins and outs, and you can explore the house to see if you get a good feeling. It’s also imperative that you meet all the roommates so that we can make sure you’re a good fit for the house. Not in a bad way just well…you understand. Does this sound okay to you?” 

“Of course. When would work best for us to meet?”

“What about Tuesday around 1? That’s when most of us will be here and we’ll have more time to get to know each other. Sound good?” Lexa confirmed with her while the other woman provided her with the address and directions on where to park. “Okay perfect. I’m excited to meet you Lexa!”

“You too, Raven. See you Tuesday.” She clicked **End Call** and glanced at Anya who was still giving her the eyebrow.

“So?”

“So…,” Lexa ran her hands through her wavy hair. “So I guess I have a potential multiple roommate date on Tuesday.” She plops down on the couch and slouches against the back. “Can we go to that amazing coffee shop you wouldn’t shut up about now?”

She had never seen Anya jump up so fast. All for the perfect foam. Ridiculous woman.  



	3. A Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets roommate interviewed. The trio is adorable. Clarke sees a certain someone at the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I own nothing. I'm just a mess. Cheers.

Tuesday was here before Lexa even knew it. She was nervous, sure, but it was an excited nervousness bubbling up to the surface. Her clothes were shattered all over Anya’s room, thrown off in a hurry. She had no idea what to wear to meet these people. Was it like an interview? Should she dress formal? Surely not. The last thing she needed was to show up in formal clothing and risk looking stiff or stuck up. 

Anya walked into the room, almost dropping her water glass. “Jesus Lexa! You’re going to meet a bunch of hippies, not star in your very own dorky dating show.”

Lexa huffed. “Ahn can you please not call them hippies. You’ve not even met the people yet, and may I remind you that neither have I. It’s important to make a good impression.” She yanks off the blue top she’s wearing and settles for a simple burgundy turtleneck. “And just so you know, I’d never be desperate enough to be on a dating show.”

“Sure, sure. Say Lex, when was the last time you-“

“Don’t Ahn.” She throws up her hand at her. “It’s been a million years okay? Satisfied?” Lexa knew _she_ wasn’t. The last time she had been with anyone had been what? Second year of University? And that was only a one night fling. She had dated Costia for 3 years at private school, before the girls' family relocated to Seattle. From then on they had just drifted apart and went along their separate ways. It made her feel nostalgic, but her heart no longer felt heavy when she thought of the other girl. She would always have a place in her heart for Cos, though she knew it was never supposed to go beyond that. They had been young and in love, all naivety and pipe dreams of running away from it all. Both were thrown into world’s they had never asked for with expectations that could never be reached and so they latched on to each other. That was then though, this was now, and Lexa was tired of living her life constantly in the past or wishing for something else. “Can you please just help me pick out some shoes?”

__________________________________________________

“Okay, thanks for coming by! We will definitely let you know something when we decide.” Raven showed the young man out the front door and banged her head against it with a thud. She was frustrated to say the least. 

“I’m sorry but that’s a definite no Rae.” Clarke said. ”That guy totally wigged me out. I’m not living in the same house as him let alone right across the hall.”

“Don’t worry Clarke, he’s most definitely on the ‘no’ list.” They had had three applicants so far to visit the house. The first was a woman, mid-30’s, that was wanting a change from her current living situation. Raven barely had to open her mouth before the woman exclaimed ‘ _Maybe this isn’t my thing!_ ’. The whole respect, open communication, and sharing thing surprisingly has that effect on people. To each their own, but she would be damned if they were going to have this nonexistent roommate, floating from here to there, never being seen. This was her family here and they came above anything else. Which meant that whoever they picked to take the room would have to fit the mold. 

The second was a young student, about to start his second year of university. He already had a dorm room, but didn’t get on well with his dorm mate. It seemed to go alright until Raven brought up Nelson, their household cat. The student hated cats and had a pretty severe allergy. That was another put on the ‘no’ list. 

Now it was this guy that just left that Raven and Clarke couldn’t escort out quickly enough. The guy couldn’t seem to stop ogling either the girls, and only managed to tone it down when Lincoln came in. No thank you. 

Raven looked at her phone for the time. “Alright Clarkey, it’s 12:43 so that chick Lexa should be arriving soon. Fingers freaking crossed here.” 

__________________________________________________

Lexa was nervous. Really fucking nervous. She took a few deep breathes to gather her courage and opened up the car door. If she could handle her mother, she could handle anything. Anya wasn’t joking when she had said this part of town was cute. She noticed a couple of antique shops on her walk and a tearoom nuzzled in-between them. Further down, she passed the little coffee shop Anya had taken her too and had continued to rave about it even after they had sat down with their coffee. After coffee they had drove by the house and she could safely say she wasn’t disappointed. The exterior was tan, but by no means boring. The yard was large and lightly frosted from the cold, large windows on each floor, and around from the front door she had noticed a half wrap around porch. She couldn’t imagine the beauty it would bring come Spring. It was safe to say that the stunning vision of the house did not ease her nerves. 

Lexa was finally in sight of the beautiful home and started to make her way to the front door. The view from the car paled in comparison to the view up close. She took a deep breath and let her wonder replace her fear as she knocked on the door three times. She was just about to attempt the doorbell when she had the locks from within click open. 

“Hi! Sorry, I was in the kitchen making tea. Come in, come in!” 

She figured this must be Raven and started taking in the appearance of the woman. Dark brown hair fell past her light tan shoulders, eyebrows perfectly arched, and wearing a casual jeans and cardigan combo. Upon entering the home she noticed how relaxed it felt and was grateful for that. 

“I’m Raven. We spoke on the phone.” 

“Right, of course. I’m Lexa, Lexa Woods. Your home is breath-taking, truly.”

The other woman laughed. “Well just wait until you see it on a normal day. If Bellamy wasn’t such a clean freak I think we’d never see the floor. Would you like some tea?” Lexa shook her head no and muttered a polite _thank you._ ”Oh well, why don’t we go in the common space so we can chat. Bell had to work today but he’s trying to get finished early, and Octavia has a class that doesn’t end until 2:30, unfortunately.” She takes a seat on her favorite ottoman and points Lexa to the big couch. “We tried to be in attendance so we can meet everyone, but it does get tough with our schedules. Clarke! Lincoln!”

“I understand. So…who are all the roommates?” She asked, just as two new people joined in the common room. 

“Lexa, this is Clarke and this in Lincoln.”

Clarke was the first to reach out her hand. “Hi Lexa, it’s nice to meet you.” Lexa thought she had never heard a more intoxicating voice in her life. Her eyes followed the wavy blonde hair up to vivid blue eyes. Clarke was all fair skin and curves, standing before her in a dark grey sweater that fell off her left shoulder. She realized she was staring when another hand came to grasp hers. 

“Nice to meet you Lexa. I’m Lincoln, but you can call me Linc. Most people do.” He was a handsome man, with light brown skin, and a neat beard.

“Nice to meet you Linc…and you too Clarke. You also mentioned an Octavia and Bell..?”

Raven spoke up. “Bellamy. That’s Octavia’s brother. They’re actually the ones that started the house. Their grandparents were from here and when they passed they inherited the house to them.”

_So that’s how they had a house this nice. _Lexa thought.__

__“Alright so, I just want to start by going over some of the basics just to see if this seems like a right fit for you. Right off I just want to let you know that we have a cat, Nelson. You’re not allergic are you?”  
__

“Uh, no. Definitely not allergic.” 

“Okay great! So here’s the run down. On the main floor we have the common living area, where we are sitting right now. We have the kitchen, the dining area, and a small sunroom in the back that leads out to the yard. There are two bedrooms down here that O, Lincoln, and I share, and three upstairs. Bell and Clarke are upstairs as well as the room where you would potentially be. There’s a full bath up there that is shared, as well as a full down here that we share, and a half bath for everyone and guests. We don’t combine all our money, but we do have certain joint expenses such as bills, groceries, and any maintenance that is essential to the house. Now, we do implement green structures around the house frequently so we can always go into more detail about that later.” Raven continued, and gave her the run down on what her total portion would cost. 

“We all take turns making dinner throughout the week. We do eat mostly vegan except for Clarke who just can’t seem to give up her honey.”

“Hey!” The blonde feigned offense. “It’s not my fault that honey tastes delicious on EVERYTHING. I’ll quit eventually.” 

“Honey is gross woman, and I was just say- _ing_. Anyway Lexa, breakfast is typically a fend for yourself type of thing or sometimes one of us volunteers to make something. Usually our mornings are staggered so you really never know. Does this seem accommodating to you so far?”

Lexa wasn’t really sure what she actually wanted. Did she jump in? What did she know is that she was itching to see what the water felt like. 

“Yes, that all seems fine with me so far. I mean I’m not vegan myself, but I don’t eat a lot of meat anyway. My best friend Anya makes an incredible vegan ravioli so if that’s anything to go by I’ll sure I’ll be fine. The costs are also agreeable. Especially with a place this nice.”

Lincoln smiled warmly. “That’s great Lexa…truly. So what could you tell us about yourself?”

__Lexa cleared her throat. “Well I grew up in D.C., but I actually just moved here from Massachusetts. I’m currently staying with my friend Anya, that I mentioned, until I find a place. I was in school up until recently when I realized that it no longer made me happy so…now I’m just trying something new. Honestly, I desperately need something new and inspiring, and I feel like I might find that here.”_ _

__“Honest. I like that.” Lincoln said. “I think you could find that here as well Lexa.” They all sat quiet for a moment. “Alright well, enough serious talk yeah? How about a house tour?” He leapt up and motioned for her to follow, with Clarke and Raven walking behind._ _

_____________________________________________________ _

__“Ahn! You here?” Lexa threw her keys on the counter and opened the fridge for a beer._ _

__Anya appeared from her bedroom in her pajamas. “That bad?”_ _

__“Uh, no. That good! I feel great, seriously.” She shot Anya a questioning look. “I’m just curious as to why you're in pjs this early in the afternoon?”_ _

__“NOT THIS AGAIN NERD. You can't control my life. I took the day off. Now can we please talk about how it went??”_ _

__“Okay, okay. It was great Ahn…I mean yeah it felt weird but not bad weird, you know? They don’t seem up in the air or anything…they actually seem really cool. There’s five of them, which you already know. Raven is the one that posted the ad, and then there’s Octavia and Lincoln. I’m pretty sure those three are dating from what I gathered during the house tour. There’s Bellamy, Octavia’s brother, but I didn’t get a chance to meet either of them. Oh, and there’s Clarke.” She takes a big swig of her beer to avoid eye contact._ _

__“Wow kid. I like how you threw that one in the end right there. Getting a little thirsty, aren’t you? Tell me about her.”_ _

__“What’s there to tell?” She couldn’t even entertain this with the other girl. She knew Anya would tease her relentlessly._ _

__Anya rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I saw the sparkle in those big green orbs of yours when you spoke her name. I’m not blind.”_ _

__Lexa drains her bottle and heads towards the bathroom. “She’s cute, so what? Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a voice that makes you need an ice bath just to cool down. No big. I’m showering!”_ _

__“What the hell? You can’t just end on that!” Anya yells playfully. “We’re still talking when you get out!”_ _

_____________________________________________________ _

__“She’s it Rae. I’m telling you. I can feel it. You have to call her.” The trio are laying on their king sized bed, sated and content after dinner._ _

__Raven started rubbing light circles on Octavia’s thigh, who’s snuggled in the middle of the two. “Linc, you know I hate it when you give me those eyes. It makes it impossible to tell you no.”_ _

He laughs and rolls towards the two women. “You know how I get these _feelings_ , and after so long I just learned to trust them. It was odd…like we had met before.” 

__“It’s true.” O had been drifting in and out of sleep. “Whenever he says he has a good or bad feeling about something, I trust him without doubt. I’ve seen him call too many things to disbelieve him, love.”_ _

Raven stopped her hand. “Octavia, my beautiful _niron_ you. You’re so amazing, but why must you always side with Lincoln?” 

__The girl just smirked and nudged Raven onto her back lazily where she settled between her legs. “I mean, have you seen those eyes? He’s like a puppy.” Octavia feels his leg playfully kick hers. “Okay, as much as I wish I had been here to meet the girl today and everything, I’m actually just enjoying being here, right now, with both of you. So, you guys going to sandwich cuddle me or what?”_ _

__Raven wrapped her legs around the other girl, flips them over, and kisses her deliciously. Octavia doesn’t even bother struggling for dominance as Raven’s tongue dances with hers. A smooth thigh goes between her legs and she whimpers into the kiss._ _

__“Are you two going to go at it right here or are we going to finish our conversation?” Lincoln glances at them, pretending to be annoyed._ _

__Raven huffs and breaks her mouth away from the other brunette. “Linc, I will call Lexa tomorrow and invite her to dinner just so everyone gets a chance to meet her. Okay? Now will you please get over here so we can sandwich our girl?”_ _

__Lincoln didn’t need to be told twice.  
___________________________________________________ _

__The next day Raven had woken up early to make the rest of the house coffee and breakfast. Last night had left her particularly satisfied and she was feeling rather grateful. She began slicing up some avocados when Clarke walked in._ _

__“Morning Rae.” She said hoarsely._ _

__“Morning sunshine. You’re up earlier than usual. Coffee’s in the pot. Did you sleep okay?” Raven resumed slicing._ _

__Clarke poured herself a mug and leaned against the counter beside the other girl. “Yeah. I did actually. Like really well. I’d ask you how you slept but the upstairs isn’t nearly far enough away.”_ _

__“You’re welcome, my friend. I slept beautifully. Which is actually why I’m doing all this. That and Lincoln is dying for me to call Lexa and invite her to dinner.”_ _

__“Yeah? I actually wouldn’t mind that…she was interesting. Definitely the best candidate so far.”_ _

“Doesn’t hurt she’s gorgeous. _Ouch!_ ” Clarke elbowed her in the arm. “Well you were thinking it, I’m the one who just happened to say it out loud.” 

__Clarke rolled her eyes. “Raven you know that can’t happen no matter how gorgeous she may or may not be. The last thing we need is another inter-house romance. Except you, Linc, and O. I think you three make everyone else on the block look bad. It’s so gross I can hardly take it.”_ _

__“Aw Clarkey, you love our grossness. No but seriously the past two years have been good to us…I feel so fucking grateful everyday because I have them in my life.” She glances up at the blonde. “I have you too you know…and Bell…and ol’ Nelson. He’s my main squeeze.”_ _

__Clarke chuckled. “I know, I know. I feel grateful too…to be so surrounded by love and support. Not everyone has that.” She leaned over to snag a piece of toast. “So when were you thinking? The dinner I mean.”_ _

__“Well I was thinking about Friday night. You don’t have class, O and Linc will be off early in the day, and Bell gets off around 5. I wanted to make sure our days worked out first before I called.”_ _

__“Friday would work. You should call her today though. It is already Wednesday so…”_ _

__“You and Linc I swear to goddess. Go grab my phone and I’ll call her now. If she doesn’t answer I’ll just leave a message.”_ _

__Clarke walked over to the kitchen island to grab Raven’s phone and slipped it into her hand. “Here.”_ _

__Wiping off her hands, Raven clicked on her recents to find Lexa’s name. She laid it on the counter and turned on the speaker._ _

__After a few rings she figured that the other woman wasn’t going to pick up her phone until the sixth ring she heard, “Hello?”_ _

_____________________________________________________ _

__Lexa really needed to move out. After another sleepless night of fighting Anya for the covers she thought she was going to lose it. As much as she loved her closest friend, she was itching to hear back from the house. Also, Anya’s incessant stealing of the comforter wasn’t the only thing that kept her up last night. The events of the past few weeks seemed to smack her right in the face as she had laid down in the bed. Thankfully she excused herself to the bathroom before her panic attack fully hit her or Anya noticed something was up. She had felt lightheaded as she shut the door behind her and slid down to the floor, putting her hands on her knees. Slowly, she began taking deep breaths and tried to remain calm. This was definitely not the first panic attack she had experienced in her life and she knew it wouldn’t be the last. What was she thinking leaving law school and going against everything that was already established for her?_ _

__She knew she didn’t regret it though. Lexa felt lighter than she thinks she ever has. She was just terrified and unsure of what the future held for her. Maybe that’s part of the fun of it all. After a few more minutes in the bathroom she headed back to bed before Anya could suspect anything._ _

__She had tried to get some rest after that, but her mind was determined to run all night. Finally, after much frustration, she had fallen asleep. Lexa picked up her phone to see the time._ _

__**8:06** _ _

__Groaning, Lexa swings her feet off the bed and onto the floor. If she was going to get this day started she really is going to need the largest cup of coffee possible. After brushing her teeth and pulling her hair up in a loose bun, she decided to go by Anya’s favorite little coffee shop. She grabs her keys and heads out the door._ _

_____________________________________________________ _

__“Lexa! Lex!” She didn’t know why the other girl was not answering her phone but she is about two seconds from having a fit. Anya throws back the covers with a huff and manages to stub her toe on her dresser. “Fuck! Lexa, answer your goddamn phone!”__

She makes her way into the kitchen and picks up Lexa’s phone, who is no where to be seen. 

__“Hello?”_ _

__“Hi! Um, is this Lexa?”_ _

__“No, this is Anya, her friend. I’m guessing she went out and left her phone here. Who is this?”_ _

__“This is Raven. Do you mind to tell her to give me a call back when you see her? I wanted to invite her to dinner later this week.”_ _

__She scrambles her brain to recall the name. Raven…ah Raven from the weird communal house. “Sure thing, Raven. As soon as I see her, I’ll let her know.”_ _

__“Alright, well thanks Anya. Bye.”_ _

__Anya let out another huff as her toe throbbed. “Guess I’m awake now…” She grumbled._ _

____________________________________________________  
Raven clicked the end call button and looked back up at the blonde. “Well, I tried. Hopefully, she’ll give us a call back later.”_ _

__Clarke only shrugged. She felt a bit disappointed. “Hopefully so. Hey, I’m going to go down the road and get a muffin. Want anything?”_ _

__Raven threw her hand dramatically on her hip. “Clarke! I’m over here slaving over breakfast and you want to go get a muffin?!”_ _

__“Raeeeee..” Clarke pouted. “You know Niylah makes the best blueberry muffins on Wednesday’s. Are you trying to deprive me of the muffins?”_ _

__“Oh, I know how much you like Niylah’s muffins, believe me. Tell me again why you stopped eating hers?” Raven asks as she smirks and cocks her head._ _

__Clarke rolls her eyes. “Stop it. We’re friends. Friends who have had relations previously, but who are now just friends. You know I can’t do casual. I tried, but it’s just not my style. “_ _

__“Yeah yeah. Fine. Go get you a yummy blueberry betrayal muffin.”_ _

__The blonde throws a kiss on her cheek and goes to grab her bag. “Oh, don’t act like you don’t know I’m going to devour your breakfast too. I’ll be back in 20, promise.”_ _

__She makes her way out the door and walks towards the little coffee shop. The wind was especially harsh today. She wraps her scarf a little tighter around her neck and stuffs her hands in her pockets._ _

__Making her way towards the door, she walks a little faster, eager to get inside._ _

__“Good morning!” She hears a woman say from the counter. Th other woman looks up from her task and up at Clarke. “Clarke! Here to clean me out of my blueberry muffins?”_ _

__Clarke let out a little laugh. “You know it Niy. I thought Raven was going to barricade the door so I couldn’t come. Can I get a half dozen?”_ _

__“You know it. We had to put a new batch in, but they should be getting close. Let me go check.”_ _

__“Thanks Niylah.” Clarke says as the other woman exits to the back. She hears chimes and her gaze finds her way to the door._ _

__She gasps a little when she recognizes the beautiful brunette that is currently shivering off the cold from just outside as she makes her way to the counter._ _

__“Lexa!” She’s suddenly nervous. Why is she so nervous?_ _

__Lexa looks up to meet the blonde’s gaze._ _

__“Oh hi! Clarke right? How are you?”_ _

__“Yeah, it’s Clarke. I’m good! Just walked down to get some muffins. Niylah’s kind of famous around here for them. How are you?”_ _

__“I’m good as well. Thank you. You’d think she was famous for the coffee the way Anya won’t shut up about it.” Lexa smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear._ _

__“Ha, yeah. The coffee’s pretty great too. Oh! Raven called you this morning. Anya actually answered.”_ _

__Lexa looks confused and reaches to check her pockets. “Damn, I guess I left my phone back at the apartment. I didn’t even realize. Is everything okay?”_ _

__“Yes, of course. More than actually. We wanted to invite you to do dinner on Friday if you’re free? That is, if you’re still considering living with us. We’d like everyone to meet you.” She fidgets with her bag strap, suddenly feeling worried._ _

__“Oh, yes. I’m definitely still considering. I can do Friday. What time were you all thinking?”_ _

“ _Alright! Five blueberries for princess Clarke!_ ” They both turn to Niylah who just came back from the kitchen. 

__Clarke glances back at Lexa. “One second, sorry.” She hands Niylah cash for the muffins. “Thanks Niy. See you soon.” Niylah winks at her as she turns back towards Lexa._ _

__“Okay sorry about that. Does seven work for you?”_ _

__“Seven is good. Should I bring anything…?” Lexa asks, unsure._ _

__“Nope! Just your lovely self.” Clarke blushes at her own words. “Alright well great! See you Friday then yeah?”_ _

__“Friday. See you then.”_ _

__They exchange goodbyes and Clarke makes her way to the door. She awkwardly tries to push the door out instead of in, but finally gets it right and makes her escape._ _

_What is wrong with me?_ Clarke thinks. 


	4. I Think You're Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa joins the Kru for dinner.

Lexa had been buzzing since her encounter with Clarke at the coffee shop on Wednesday. Even though she was excited for the dinner, she was also extremely anxious. Anya was plagued by Lexa’s restlessness all day Thursday. Now it was finally Friday and she thought her friend would snap. 

“Stop fidgeting! Jesus Lex. I can’t wait until you get this damn dinner over with already. You’re making _me_ nervous!” 

Lexa let out a whine as she started to pull her hair up. “I can’t help it Ahn. How awkward is this going to be? Just me sitting there with a group of friends who already have a connection with one another, and me. Little simple me. Ughhh.”

“Leave it down.” Anya grabbed her wrist. “Your hair. You have beautiful hair, so just let it relax. Stop being so wound up! Listen, you’ve obviously already made a good impression on these people or they wouldn’t have invited you to dinner. It makes sense that they want to get to know you little more before having you move in for good. Just go there, enjoy the dinner, and be yourself. Hell, you made friends with me didn’t you?”

“You made friends with me, remember? Practically forced me to be your friend. Big difference.” She leaned towards the mirror to put on her eye liner. 

“Yeah well I bet you’re thankful for that now, huh? Why don’t you learn from me and make them be friends with you. Show them the Lexa I know and trust me, you won’t have to try very hard.”

“I’m just scared I guess.” She said as she makes eye contact with the older girl in the mirror. 

“Of what exactly? Rejection? Embarrassing yourself? Not knowing enough about your star sign or whatever the hell they will be talking about? Who cares! Remember that time when that girl Harper had her birthday party and you didn’t really want to go but I convinced you to anyway? You sat on one of the lawn chairs the whole time with your nose buried in your book until her older brother called you a loser.”

“Okay, what does this have to do with anything and how is it supposed to make me feel better?”

“It’s supposed to make you feel better because if you recall, Harper and all the other girls told him to leave you alone. She said you could do whatever you wanted and she was just happy you came at all. Then she brought you over a piece of cake.”

“It never fails to amaze me the things that you remember.”

Anya sighed. “The point is kid, not everyone is out to get you. Not everyone is some big bully or dickhead trying to ruin your day. Some people are genuinely good people and just want to be around you or get to know you. Is that so hard to believe?”

Lexa felt a bit struck by that. “Yeah, sometimes it is.” She admitted. “But, you’re right. The roommates I’ve met so far have been nothing but kind to me. I have no reason to think otherwise.”

“Good.” Anya turned to walk out of the bathroom. “I’m glad you’re coming to your senses. But Lex?” 

“Yeah?” Lexa turned towards the other woman. 

“Don’t bring a book.” She winks and walked away.  
______________________________________________________________________

The Trikru house was actually picked up and cleaned, much to Raven’s surprise. She honestly thought she was going to have to pull teeth to get the blonde to pick up anything. However, when she walked in the front door the smell of lavender invaded her senses and the floor was spotless. 

“Um…Bellamy? You home?” Her arms were heavily weighted by the grocery bags in her arms. She glanced around the house as she made her way into the kitchen. Feet barreled down the wooden stairs and she turned toward the doorway as Clarke stepped in. 

“Hey Rae. Bell’s not here yet. What’s up?” Clarke began to help her unpack the groceries. 

“This house is what’s up. I know I asked you to clean, I just didn’t expect it to actually happen.” She teased. 

“What, like I don’t know how to clean? I clean!” 

“Clarke, we had to coerce you to even clean last Spring. It was a nightmare.”

“Whatever. One person’s mess is another’s person’s organization. I’m messily organized. It’s a gift really.” 

Raven raised an eyebrow at the other blonde. “Any reason you wanted the place to look so nice? Hm? And where are Linc and Octavia?” 

Clarke chose to ignore the first question. “They’re in the shower. Swore there would be no hanky panky so they could help me finish cleaning, but that was a good 35 minutes ago.”

Raven just laughed. “You should have known better.“

They both heard the front door open and turned as Bellamy walked in the kitchen with a bag from Niylah’s. 

“Hey!”

_/Hey!/ ___

__“Thought we might want some dessert tonight. Got a cashew cheesecake from Niy.” He opened up the fridge to slip it inside._ _

__Clarke clapped her hands together. “Bellamy, you are a god.”_ _

__He loosened his scarf and dried off his glasses. “Keep the compliments coming princess, you know I love them.”_ _

__Raven finished pulling the last item from the bag. “Okay Bell, I’m going to start some food prep if you want to go clean up. I know it takes you a lot longer to get ready than Clarke, so she can help me.”_ _

__The blonde threw a towel her way. “Hey, what if I actually wanted to look decent tonight instead of just covered in paint?”_ _

__Annoyed, Raven spun around to face them both. “Fine. Go get ready for goodness sake. Bell, can you start some chopping while I go get the lovebirds out of the shower.”_ _

__“Sure, just don’t join them.”_ _

__Raven smirked at him. “I make no promises.”  
_______________________________________________________________________ _

__Lexa took the same way she had the other day, except the traffic was awful tonight, of course. Even though she hadn’t felt truly settled for the past couple of days, as she pulled up to the house she felt relatively calm. She wasn’t sure how casual or fancy the dinner was going to be so she settled for her black jeans and a nice blouse. After parking her car and smoothing down her shirt, she makes her way towards the front door and knocks._ _

__Lexa hears noise from inside, but no one seems to have heard her. She knocks three more times and fiddles with her sleeves. This time someone hears and makes their way to the door.  
__

A tall, curly dark haired man with black frames appears.

__“Hey! You must be Lexa. Come in!” He steps aside as she steps through the doorway. “I’m Bellamy. Can I take your coat?”_ _

__Lexa awkwardly smiles. “Um, yes sure. Thank you. Nice to meet you Bellamy. I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to bring anything…”_ _

__Bell waved her off. “Just yourself. We have everything and then some. Everyone’s in the kitchen having drinks, come.” He seems friendly with a broad smile._ _

__Lexa hears music playing as they walk past the staircase and down the hallway into the kitchen area. The kitchen is mostly white with pops of colors on every appliance, giving it a clean, but homey feel. Clarke and Lincoln are sitting at barstools, Octavia is at the counter making a cocktail, and Raven is at the stove stirring sauce._ _

__“Lexa!” It was Raven sporting a ‘World’s Greatest Engineer’ apron. Lexa has to chuckle to herself. “Welcome! I’m making pasta. Is that okay? I also have salad.”_ _

__“Hey! Yes, of course that’s fine. Love the apron by the way.”_ _

__Raven just shrugged. “Well no one’s gonna brag for me so I’ve gotta do it all myself. Plus, it annoys Bell.”_ _

__Bellamy just rolled his eyes. “That’s because you have a big enough head as it is. And if anyone is the greatest engineer in this house..well you’re looking at him.”_ _

__Clarke knew where this was headed. “OK you two. We have a guest incase you've forgotten. O, keep those knives far, far away from Rae. Lexa, welcome! Sorry we’re all a shit show. Come sit.”_ _

__Lexa makes her way to the third bar stool beside Clarke. She feels a bit out of place, but not uncomfortable._ _

Clarke speaks quietly to her. “Those two could argue forever on who is the best at anything. The more they drink, the worse it gets. It’s like, get a ruler out already and get it over with. Truth is, they’re both too smart for their own good. Although I’ll never tell them that.” She says with a smile. Lexa definitely doesn't mind how close Clarke is to her. 

Raven whips around. “I hear you whispering about me blondie! We have a potential new roomie and you’re already a traitor. UN-believeable.” 

Lexa just laughs. “I’m afraid I have a bit of a competitive streak myself Raven. The three of us would be a scary team.” 

“Boom.” Raven gestures at Clarke. “Take that Clarkey poo. One for my team!” 

Octavia garnishes the glass and hands it to Lexa. “Okay well since everyone is rude, I’ll just introduce myself. I’m Octavia.” 

Lexa smiles and goes to shake her hand as she takes Octavia's appearance in. Her hair is pulled back in a tight ponytail drawing attention to her stunning facial structure and golden glow. She has a certain fierceness and familiarity about her. “Hi. Nice to meet you! May I ask what this is?” She pulls the drink towards her. 

“It’s a bourbon drink. Try it! Just trust me.”

Lincoln sniggers at that. “Lexa..if only I could tell you what happened the last time O said that to me.”

“Lincoln!” Octavia exclaimed as they all laughed. 

Raven clapped her hands together for attention. “Okay peeps! Dinner is almost done so go get settled at the table and I’ll start bringing it over.” 

_________________________________________________________________________ _

Dinner was a smooth affair, especially after most everyone had a few drinks in their system. Lexa had slowly started to ease into their conversation like she had known them for years. They all shared a little about themselves and Raven was not short on embarrassing stories of any of them. 

She was surprised at how comfortable she felt with the group, melding in as if they were already friends. They all seemed genuine and eager to get to know her. 

“So how did each of you end up here? If I may ask.” Lexa had to admit she was definitely curious how this crew ended up together. 

Bellamy spoke up first. “Well mine and O’s grandparents passed away and left us the house because we were all super close. We weren’t from here, but grew up coming here and felt really attached to the place. I think both of us were just over living in our hometown and decided to try something new, so we moved here. Plus, I think they would have wanted us to create more memories here.” 

Octavia was nodding her head. “Yeah, we moved here together but after some time the house felt too big for just two people. Growing up, it was always so full of life with our grandparents, parents, me and Bell..you know? So we thought, why not have roommates?” 

“Right.” Bellamy said. “I didn’t want somebody random though at the time. I just happened to meet Raven at work and we clicked. She needed a place to live and it just went from there. What about you Lincoln?” He wagged his eyebrows. 

Lincoln just shakes his head. “You ass. Well I started seeing Octavia. That’s how I moved in. We work at the same yoga studio and well…once she was hired I was pretty much a goner.” 

Octavia leaned over to steal a kiss. “Aw. Yeah, that was a complicated time.” 

Raven put down her glass. “Complicated! She means she was dating both me and Linc. What’s a girl to do when she’s kicking it with someone as fine as me?” She shoots a wink in Octavia’s direction. 

__“Raven! Hush.” She smiled warmly. “It all worked out though. I thought dating someone in the house would complicate things further so we both agreed to cut it off and just be friends. Lincoln and I got serious and so he moved in. Everything from there was just…natural.”_ _

__“She means they couldn’t resist me.” They continued to tease each other._ _

__Lexa observed the three of them. Lincoln’s arm over Octavia’s back. She could tell Octavia’s left hand was on Raven’s thigh. They bantered back in forth constantly with no hint of malice, only admiration._ _

__She thinks she adores them._ _

__Lexa turns. “What about you Clarke? Do you work with one of them as well?”_ _

__Clarke had just taken a gulp of her wine. “Oh no. No, I work at a gallery here in town. Receptionist slash assistant and all that jazz while I finish school. Raven and I have been friends forever. We went to high school together. I had just gone through a horrible breakup and wanted to get away for a while. Not just from the relationship, but from everything. To experience something different. I just kind of never went back.” She shrugs her shoulders._ _

__Lexa actually raises her gaze to look at the blonde. “Sometimes it’s nice to get away from what you’re accustomed to. To allow ourselves a little change.” She wasn’t sure if she was telling Clarke that, or herself. Either way she knew it was true._ _

__Clarke’s eyes meet hers then too. “Yeah, it really is.”  
_______________________________________________________________________ _

__Forty minutes later dinner was finished and they were all cleaning up the kitchen. Lexa had asked to go to the bathroom before she makes her trip home._ _

__Clarke brings over the dishes while Lincoln washes, and Octavia dries. Bellamy’s putting leftovers in the fridge while Raven puts the dishes away. A dance they’ve each learned over time._ _

__“We should ask her to move in. I think she’s the one.”_ _

__They all turn to look at Clarke just as they hear the bathroom door open and Lexa reappear in the kitchen._ _

__“Alright, I should be heading back. Thank you guys for dinner really. I had a great time.” Lexa smiles warmly at the group._ _

They each exchange hugs and polite goodbyes before Bellamy walks her to the door.

Raven grins at Clarke. “I think you’re right.”

The next morning Lexa gets a call from Raven inviting her to be their sixth roommate. Lexa thought she’d take her own advice and allow herself a little change. After all, she had no one holding her back but herself, and nowhere to go but somewhere new.


End file.
